


splificate

by dogf1ght



Series: honor among thieves lets the wicked rest still [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance, like hallucinogenics, is banned from FAC-19. Don’t get Gabe wrong, he’ll fuck and be fucked by anything with legs. But the leader has better things to deal with than old flames and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	splificate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back :)))))) i finally got all the information for this world/universe/whatever this is so I can publish in this series more.

Josh and Halsey have never been the cleanest of thieves.

 

They’re young and messy, as every rebel is when they first start out.

 

Fingerprints are forced onto polls, cameras are left unchecked, voices are recorded by the State.

 

Their mugshots are posted all over The Community, in paper as well as on the electronic signs that are stationed at every street corner. It’s scary, for both them and their leader, Gabe, who spends almost every waking moment making sure that none of the FAC-19 member’s faces land up on more damn screens.

 

The stupid things act as warnings to the residents of the Community that rebels are loose in their perfect, private neighborhoods, and as warnings to the rebels themselves that the State knows who they are, what they are, and where they are.

 

(Well, not really. The State knows as little about the rebels as Josh knows about being sneaky, so it’s a pretty empty threat.)

 

The only reason the pair haven’t been kicked out of FAC-19 is because they’re the only ones who steal the good stuff that the rebel camp can’t make themselves, like paint brushes and nice food and special chemical-retardant clothing...it all comes from the devious duo that is Riottkink and Arsonick.

 

Gabe says they remind him of children. (“Necessary to keep the population alive,” he’ll say. “but still really, _really_ fucking annoying.”)

 

One important thing about children is that they have lots and lots of energy, and need lots and lots of time to burn that energy off. This is why, though Gabe begrudgingly disagrees, Hayley beat down their over-bearing commander into giving them at least _some_ time to run around in the surrounding desert that FAC-19 lays smack dab in the middle of.

 

The problem about these desert runs is that Halsey likes fluorescent lights as if she was a fly with a death wish, and Josh willingly follows her into the city to find them as if he’s a baby begging for something that Halsey has and he doesn’t. The poor boy is horribly naive and his partner-in-crime disgustingly takes advantage of it every times she’s allowed twenty yards outside the camp.

 

Sometimes Vicky or Hayley can stop them before it gets too far, and Gabe can lock them in FAC-19’s building long enough that the urge to go see what they saw dies down to a controllable buzz.

 

But of course, of course there are other times. There are always other times. During these other times Hayley and Vicky attempt to defend them as much as they can in front of their anxious forerunner, but most of them time, no one can protect anyone from Gabe.

 

“You did WHAT?” He screams, throwing a can of spray paint against a wall. Halsey takes the anger and bottles it up inside her chest. She can take it, the yelling, she grew up in the Treated’s living section of The Community. She can take anything.

 

But Josh? His Treated genes skipped multiple generations and his parents were of aristocratic Untreated status, being thrown out at 15 and Hayley rescuing him are the only reason he even joined the rebel camp. His life has always been filled with feather pillows and silk robes and strangely shiny things.

 

That’s why when he sees Gabe’s face, a bright-red expression of pure rage mixed with homicidal impulse with just a dash of hatred, he breaks down in tears. He can barely look at the mere vicinity of the leader’s body, and his tears pool onto the hard, cement ground.

 

Hayley knows Josh deserves it, she really does. What he did was extremely dangerous and could put them all in danger. She still feels bad for him, though.

 

Josh stutters out an apology.“I-I’m sor-ry G-Gabe I-I did-dn’t kn-now-”

 

“For what, Dun!” Gabe says, more of an exclamation than a question. His words bite into Josh’s jugular and he avoids eye contact at all costs, staring the ground like it’s a savior. “For what! You crashed into the city to look at some fucking _boy_ , and you got yourself spotted! Spotted! What will that do for us, Dun!?”

 

He stops to turn to Halsey, who stands, face indifferent and body stiff, staring at the back wall that the spray can hit. Her face is apathetic, inert, concentrating on shutting down all her emotions. She becomes a robot, and even Hayley’s sunshine skin can’t crack the facade.

 

“You got anything to say?” He spits into Halsey’s face. Still, she remains still.

 

Josh chokes up information from where he’s crumbled into the floor. “Sh-she wa-anted to ta-ake m-me t-to se-e a bo-boy sh-he th-hought w-as pre-tty.”

 

Vicky and Hayley’s heads both snap to look at Halsey with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. No one dates anyone in FAC-19, too many complications. Romance, like hallucinogens, is banned FAC-19. Too many things can go wrong when you care too much about one person more than the rest of your camp.

 

(Don’t get Gabe wrong, he’ll fuck and be fucked by anything with legs. But the leader has better things to deal with than old flames and angst.)

 

Halsey smirks when Josh reveals her plan, but only the part of it she knew Josh’s little obedient brain would figure out.

 

Gabe is fuming at this point, and even Pete, who’s downstairs trying to avoid all the confrontation he can while patching up an old burned down wall, can feel the resentment and anger. He, too, sort of feels bad for the boy.

 

Halsey finally speaks with a smirk plastered on her lips when Josh stops sobbing into his hands on the floor and gets up on his feet.

 

“Actually,” she says, Gabe looking down on her with vigor. She continues to stare straight at the wall. “ _I_ didn’t think he was pretty-”

 

Gabe clasps his hands into tight fists and slams his left one onto a steel table. Vicky, used to the anger, doesn’t in flinch, by Hayley visibly steps back a few feet to get away from the sharp and painful noise.

 

“Then why the _Hell_ did you go into The Community? _”_ He screams, spits flying onto the shorter girl’s sunbleached old shirt chopping at her midriff.

 

“Because,” she says, her eyes finally meeting the man in charge’s eyes. “I thought Josh would find him cute.”

 


End file.
